Henry Lau
Perfil *'Nombre:' 헨리 / Henry *'Nombre completo:' 헨리 라우 / Henry Lau *'Nombre chino:' 刘宪华 / Liú Xiànhuá *'Nombre coreano:' 류헌화 / Ryu Hun Hwa *'Apodos:' Snoopy, Hamster, Mochi *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Violinista, Pianista, Bailarín, Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Toronto, Canadá *'Altura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Henry Lau (nacido el 11 Octubre de 1989) mejor conocido como Henry, es un cantante de pop nacido en Canadá y de ascendencia china-taiwanesa. Es miembro de la sub-unidad de Super Junior, Super Junior M. Henry habla con fluidez dos idiomas: Inglés y Mandarín, se defiende con el Cantonés, Coreano Conversacional, Japonés, algo de Francés y cosas básicas del Español. Las áreas en donde Henry se especializa se mantienen en tocar el violín, el piano, popping y el canto. Comenzó sus clases de violín a la edad de seis años, aparentemente, solía llorar cuando tenía esas clases, y después de solo un año bailando, Henry aprendió el baile popping. Ganó muchos premios por sus presentaciones con el violín y piano como la "Silver Medal" que se otorga a quienes llegan al décimo nivel de violín por el Real Conservatorio de Música de Canadá (premio concedido a la calificación más alta registrada en Canadá por presentaciones de violín en nivel 10 en la provincia ese año), y ganó premios por sus bailes también. Henry es uno de los cantantes más atractivos de Corea. Asistió hasta los nueve años a la escuela "North Toronto Collegiate Institute" y luego se cambió a "A.Y. Jackson Secondary School" en Toronto por el resto de su secundaria, antes de ser elegido en el año 2006 en la SM Entertainment Global Audition en Toronto, Ontario. 'Debut en Super Junior' En septiembre del 2007, Henry hizo su primera aparición en el video de Super Junior 'Don't Don. Unos meses después, 'Don't Don' se volvió el hit número uno en Corea. En 2008, Henry paso a ser parte de la sub unidad de Super Junior, llamada Super Junior M. El 8 de Abril del 2008, la sub unidad debuto en China, lanzando su versión del video 'U' y un álbum titulado '迷 Me' después de haber incorporado el violín de Henry. Henry regresó a la industria de la música después de un año de descanso. Super Junior M y su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Super Girl' fue lanzado en China el 25 de Septiembre de 2009. En el 2010, Henry compuso con Lee Teuk una canción llamada '진심 "All My Heart' para la edición re-envasada (repackage) del cuarto álbum de Super Junior. Para el Super Show 2, únicamente produjo y escribió una canción titulada 'Sick Of Love' que fue escrita en inglés y que no ha sido registrada oficialmente aún. 'Debut Solista' El 28 de Mayo SM Entertainment anunció a través de sus diferentes redes sociales que pronto estaría debutando un nuevo artista masculino en solitario, publicación que estaba acompañada de dos fotografías donde se cubría el rostro del artista, lo que generó diversas especulaciones. Finalmente 2 días después la agencia lanzó dos nuevas fotografías revelando que el nuevo artista era Henry de Super Junior M. Su primer mini-álbum se titula 'Trap', fue liberado el 7 de junio y contó con la participación especial de sus compañeros de agencia Kyu Hyun de Super Junior y Taemin de SHINee. Su primera aparición oficial fue en el programa de música Music Bank el 7 de junio. Los días posteriores se presentó en Music Core, Inkigayo, M! Countdown, Show Champion y Simply K-Pop, también programas de música sur-coreanos. Su primera presentación extranjera fue el 1ro de julio en el "Hong Kong Dome Festival". El 14 de agosto fue lanzada la versión china del mini-álbum 'Trap' y el 23 de agosto se lanzó su primer single digital, en el cual contó con la participación de Amber de F(x), también compañera de agencia. Dramas *Oh My Venus (KBS2, 2015-2016) *My Sweet City (China 2013, aún sin emitir) *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015) *Stage of Youth (CCTV, 2009, estrella invitada) Temas para Dramas *''I Wanna Go Into Your Heart (junto a Mark)'' tema para Sweet Stranger and Me (2016) *''Love+ (junto a U Sung Eun)'' tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) *''Road#Lie'' tema para Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (2015) *''That's Love (junto a Donghae)'' tema para Extravagant Challenge (2011) Películas *Final Recipe (2014) *I AM (2012) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007, Cameo) Temas para Películas *''Good Life (junto a Tiffany)'' tema para Final Recipe (2014) Programas de TV *2017:: Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2017.03.18, Ep. 67) *2015:: 1 Night 2 Days (KBS, 2015.10.04) *2015:: 1 Night 2 Days -Especial Chuseok- (KBS, 2015.09.27, Ep. 560) *2015:: The Mickey Mouse Club (Disney Channel Korea, 2015.09.17, Ep. 9) *2015:: Real Men -Especial Femenino- (MBC, 2015.08.23, cameo) *2015:: Where Is My Friend's Home - Canadá (JTBC) *2015:: We Are In Love - Pareja Siwon&Liu Wen (JSTB China, Ep. 8-9) - Junto a Yewon *2015:: Always Cantare 2 (tvN) *2015:: Simply K-Pop (Arirang TV, 2015.06.19, MC Especial) *2015:: World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (MBC, 2015.05.29) *2015:: Running Man (SBS, 2015.05.24, Ep. 248) *2015:: ‘Seventeen Project: Debut Big Plan’ (MBC Music, Ep. 4) *2015:: Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2015.04.30) *2015:: We Got Married (MBC, pareja de Ye Won ) *2015:: Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 1-3) *2015:: Roommate Season 2 (SBS, 2015, Ep. 25) *2014:: Always Cantare (tvN, 2014) *2014:: Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *2014:: Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS, Ep. 69-70) *2014:: The Human Condition (KBS, 2014.08.09, cameo) *2014:: The King of Food (KBS, 2014.08.07, Ep. 15) *2014:: Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.07.31) - Junto a Sunny *2014:: Magic Eye (SBS, 2014.07.29, Ep. 4) *2014:: Yoo Hee Yeol’s Sketchbook (KBS, 2014.07.25) *2014:: Happy Together Season 3 (MBC, 2014.07.24) *2014:: Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.07.14) *2014:: Global We Got Married - Season 2 (MBC, 2014, Ep. 11, cameo) - Junto a Zhou Mi *2014:: Master Chef Korea 3 (O’live TV, 2014, Ep. 6, cameo) *2014:: Crime Scene (JTBC, 2014) *2014:: World Changing Quiz Show "Rising Star Special" (MBC, 2014.04.26) *2014:: Star King (SBS, 2014.03.29, Ep. 361) - Junto a Zhou Mi *2014:: Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2014.03.27) *2014:: Real Men (MBC, 2014-2015) el Ep. 45 *2013:: Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013.10.09, Ep. 116) - Junto a Kyuhyun *2013:: Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS, Ep. 27-28) *2013:: Idol Star Athletics Championship Special (MBC, 2013.09.19/20) *2013:: Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013.09.15, Ep. 20) *2013:: Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2013.07.24) - Junto a Kyuhyun *2013:: Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013.07.22) - Junto a Eunhyuk y Ryeowook *2013:: Master Chef Korea Celebrity (Olive TV) el Ep. 5 *2011:: Strong Heart (SBS, Ep. 65-66) *2009:: Star King (SBS, Ep. 145-146) *2007:: Star King (SBS, Ep. 38) Programas de Radio *2014:: Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.04.26, invitado) - Junto a SJ-M y Shindong *2014:: SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2014.04.08, invitado) Junto a Super Junior M *2014:: Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014.04.07, invitado) Junto a Super Junior M *2013:: Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, invitado regular, segmento "Henry's Good Night Pops" - enseñando inglés) Videos Musicales * f(x) - All Mine (2016) Aportes Musicales Composiciones y Letras *"Say My Name" - Super Junior: Super Show 4 Tour Concert Album - "Solo composición" (2013) *"Give Me Everything Tonight" (Cover) - "Arreglos con Neo Gen Rong/Canción Original de Pitbull" (2012) *"Andante" - Super Junior: A-Cha - 5o Album Repackaged - "Solo composición, con Leeteuk" (2011) *"Off My Mind" - Super Junior M: Perfection - 2o Mini Album (2011) *"All My Heart" - Super Junior: Bonamana - 4o album Repackaged - "Solo composición, con Leeteuk" (2010) *"Sick of Love" - Super Junior: Super Show 2 (2009) Letras, Composiciones y Arreglos junto a su Equipo de Producción 'Noize Bank' *"Let's Get It On" - Super Junior D&E: Let's Get It On - Single - "Solo composición" (2015) *"Lights, Camera, Action!" - Super Junior D&E: The Beat Goes On - Album - "Composición" (2015) *"You" - Henry: Fantastic - 2o Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"Butterfly" - Henry: Fantastic - 2o Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"Saturday" - Henry: Fantastic - 2o Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"Bad Girl" - Henry: Fantastic - 2o Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"My Love For You" - Super Junior M: Swing - 3er Mini Album - "Composición" (2014) *"So Cold" - Super Junior: Super Show 5 Tour Concert Album - "Composición" (2014) *"Good Life" - Final Recipe OST (Película) - "Composición" (2014) *"1-4-3 (I Love You) (Noizebank Extended Remix)" - Henry: 1-4-3 (I Love You) Single - "Arreglos" (2013) *"Love That I Need" - Donghae & Eunhyuk: I Wanna Dance - 3er Single - "Letra y composición"(2013) *"Ready 2 Love" - Henry: Trap - 1er Mini Album - "Composición" (2013) *"My Everything" - Henry: Trap - 1er Mini Album - "Composición" (2013) *"1-4-3 (I Love You)" - Henry: Trap - 1er Mini Album - "Composición" (2013) *"It's You" - Super Junior M: Break Down - 2nd Album - "Composición" (2013) *"Go" - Super Junior M: Break Down - 2nd Album - "Composición" (2013) *"Diamond Girl" - Canción original de Noize Bank - "Composición y producción" (2013) Colaboraciones *2013:: "Love That I Need" - (Donghae & Eunhyuk) *2012:: "Maxstep" - (PYL Younique Album para Hyundai) - junto a Eunhyuk, Taemin, Hyoyeon, Luhan y Kai *2012:: "One Dream" (K-Pop Star 'Logo Canción') - junto a BoA y Key *2010:: "Don't Lie" (S.M. The Ballad) *2009:: "Love Me" (Zhang Li Yin) Anuncios *'2015:' AKIII Classic *'2014:' Sprite *'2014:' KFC Korea Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbu' 'Single Digital' 'China' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Japón' 'Single' Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Super Junior M *'Educación: ' **North Toronto Collegiate Institute. **A.Y. Jackson S.S **Berklee College of Music. **University of Toronto. *'Familia:' Padre de Hong Kong; Madre de Taiwán; Hermano Mayor (Clinton Lau) y Hermana Menor (Whitney Lau). *'Especialidad:' Violín, Piano, Guitarra, Breakdance, Batería, Ballet, Danza Latina. *'Apodos:' Mochi, Violín Prince, Underwear Thief, Snoopy. *'Deporte Favorito:' Tennis. *'Mascota: '''Tiene de mascota un Schnauzer Gris llamado Little Henry (Pequeño Henry). *'Idiomas: Inglés, Coreano, Mandarin, Tailandés, un poco de Francés y un poco de Español. *'''Fanclub: Strings, que significa "cuerdas". Las cuerdas son importantes para el violín, sin ellas no saldrían las notas. Las strings para él son sus cuerdas; sin ellas, él no es nada. *'Mejor amiga: ' Amber de F(x) *En el 2007 antes de debutar como miembro de Super Junior M, Henry apareció como violinista en el vídeo musical "Don't Don" de Super Junior. Esto causó una gran controversia entre las fans, después de que SM Entertainment anunció oficialmente que él iba a ser miembro de un nuevo sub grupo de Super Junior. Así se crearon rumores que afirmaban que Henry iba a ser el decimocuarto miembro de Super Junior, lo que condujo a los fans a crear la campaña "Only 13" (Solo 13). Sin embargo, SM anunció más tarde que Henry no sería un miembro oficial de Super Junior, sinó que sería un integrante de la sub-unidad Super Junior M. *Amber de F(x) dice ser su fan N1 ya que lo aprecia mucho. *﻿Ha ganado muchos premios por tocar el violín, el piano y bailar. *Ha participado en actividades de caridad para la comunidad china en Canadá. * Su nickname "Mochi" es porque sus mejillas son tan regordetas como las bolas de mochi (bola de arroz). *En las publicaciones en sus redes sociales normalmente se refiere a sus fans como "sus esposas". *Tiene una estrecha relación con Amber de F(x). Él cuida mucho de ella. Dice que sus personalidades son muy similares y al tener padres Taiwaneses se sienten más cómodos. También dice que ella es la culpable de que su mandarín y coreano no mejore, pues se comunican en inglés. *Hizo 11 años de violín, 6 años de ballet y estuvo un año aprendiendo breaking (popping) y participando en las competiciones de dicha modalidad posteriormente. *Hace parte del equipo de producción musical "NoizeBank", junto a sus compañeros de escuela: Gen Neo, Neil Nallas e Isaac Han. Henry ha manifestasdo que ellos tocaban y componían desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que les preguntó si querían ir a Corea a seguir haciendo música. *Su mejor amiga es Amber de f(x). Gracias a todo esto,muchos de sus fans los consideran pareja. *Hizo un cover de la canción "Give Me Everything Tonight" de Pitbull, junto con Noize Bank. *Entre abril y julio del 2013 estuvo en el programa de radio "Sukira" de Ryeowook como invitado regular, realizando una sección llamada "Henry's Good Night Pops" donde enseñaba a los radioyentes a hablar en inglés. *Amber de F(x) le puso el sobrenombre de "Snoopy", dado al parecido físico de él con el dibujo animado. *En el programa "Happy Together" manifestó que Dasom de SISTAR, quien también estuvo invitada, era completamente de su estilo. *Después de su debut como solista se mostró un vídeo de Henry en el cual se puede apreciar un poco de sus habilidades con el piano, tocando una parte de su canción Trap + Chopin Waltz No.7. *Realizo una colaboración con el pianista Yiruma con su famosa canción River Flows In You. *Además de la participación oficial de Kyuhyun y Taemin en Trap y de Amber en 1-4-3 (I Love You), en el canal oficial de youtube de SM Entertainment se mostraron dos colaboraciones más: **Junto a Seohyun hicieron una versión corta en violín y piano de la canción Trap. **Junto a Chanyeol hicieron una versión acústica corta de 1-4-3 (I Love You). *La versión en inglés de Trap será parte de la banda sonora de la película "Make Your Move 3D", en la cual participan BoA y Yunho. *Henry logró posicionarse con “Trap” en el ranking de singles de KKBOX Taiwán por 16 semanas consecutivas y en el ranking de álbums por 15 semanas (no consecutivas). Durante ese mismo tiempo, todas las canciones del mini álbum (sin contar bonus) estuvieron dentro del ranking diario del TOP 50 de canciones. *La versión china de "Trap" y de "1-4-3 (I Love You)", además de algunas de las canciones del single digital, también estuvieron por algunas semanas en el ranking diario del TOP 50 de canciones KKBOX, por lo cual Henry llegó a tener de 6 a 12 canciones en ese ranking Taiwanés. *Está experimentando por primera vez la vida militar al ingresar como soldado extranjero en el ejército coreano, sin embargo esto es solo parte de un programa de TV llamado "Real Man". *Junto a el pianista Shin Ji Ho tuvo una sorprendente presentación en colaboración el 29 de marzo en la emisión de Star King. La batalla fue parte de “Star vs. Star King” del programa. Ambos tuvieron un sorprendente reminiscencia de la batalla de piano de la famosa escena de la película de Jay Chou, “Secret”. *En el programa "Real Man", desde un principo el actor Park Gun Hyung cuidó de él como si fuera su verdadero padre, por lo que Gun Hyung se ganó el sobrenombre de "appa" (papá en Coreano) de Henry. *El mini álbum "Fantastic" contiene 6 canciones de las cuales 4 fueron producidas por 'NoizeBank' (El equipo de producción musical de Henry). Además cuenta con la participación de Hoya de INFINITE, Chanyeol de EXO y Seulgi de Red Velvet. *Por medio de Daum se reveló que tendría su propio programa de música desde el 16 de julio, el cual se titula "Henry's Real Music: You, Fantastic". *Participó en el programa de variedades de tvN "Always Cantare". Entre los otros participantes llama la atención que se encuentra Cho Ahra, la hermana de Kyuhyun. *Participara en el programa "Sister Over Flowers 2" por lo que visitará México, Perú y Argentina. ﻿Enlaces *Página Oficial en SM Entertainment *Página Oficial en Avex Taiwán *Perfil en iTunes *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Perfil en Naver Galería henry3.jpg Henry Lau 00.jpg Henry Lau 04.jpg Henry Lau 05.jpg Hnery Lau 07.jpg Henry swing02.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Henry - TRAP|Trap (feat. Kyuhyun & Taemin) Henry - 1-4-3 (I Love You) (feat Amber)|1-4-3 (I Love You) (feat. Amber) Henry - Fantastic|Fantastic Henry X So You - Runnin'|Henry X So You - Runnin' 'China' Henry - Trap (Feat Taemin - Kyuhyun) (Chinese ver)|Trap (feat. Kyuhyun & Taemin) (Chinese ver.) Henry X Gen Neo - 飞机场的 1030 | 飞机场的 1030 Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:TWActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CModelo Categoría:KPianista Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:JDebut2014 Categoría:CDebut2013